kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Duri Noko
The is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Durian Arms or via the summoning ability of Kiwami Arms. They consist of a pair of broadswords with serrated edges on the blades, as well as spikes on what would be the flat of the blades, with the tips of the blades near-shovel like in design, making them act like saws as well. The Duri Noko can be combined together by the ends of the grips to be thrown at the target like a throwing saw blade that will return back to Bravo. The user can also throw them separately at an opponent where they can either return to the user or explode and fire countless energy blasts at the opponent. Design The Duri Noko is composed of the following parts: * are the spikes that run across the flat side of the Duri Noko, allowing the Rider to use of the flat side as a cutting/stabbing weapon. * is the green sawblade-like sword blade. Although it is inferior to ordinary blades in terms of sharpness, the Sawyer Edge is aimed to damage armor, and its saw-like sections more than make up for this. The blade is thick (the reason for its inferiority to other blades in terms of sharpness), and because of this, the blade is virtually impossible to chip. * is the grey frame of the blade, and is where the Rivet Points are located, and is directly connected to the Doria Stock. It is extremely durable, and by extending it to the tip, it is strong enough to support the Duri Noko even when the Rider swings and shakes the weapon. * is the spiked knuckle guard of the Duri Noko. In addiiton to protecting the hand, it can be used as a battering weapon at very close range, akin to a knuckleduster. * is the handle of the Duri Noko. Known Users *Armored Rider Bravo (Gaim Episodes 6, 7, 10, 11, 13, 17, 18, 20, Gaim Gaiden: Baron, Gaim 25, 27, 32-34, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 39, 41, 44, Final Stage) *Armored Rider Gaim **Durian Arms (Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!) **Kiwami Arms (Gaim Episodes 32, 37, 39, 41, 46, Movie War Full Throttle) *Ganbarider (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KR-BravoDurianArms.png|Bravo Durian Arms wielding Duri Noko Gaim with Duri Noko.png|Gaim Durian Arms wielding Duri Noko Kiwami Arms Duri Noko.jpg|Gaim Kiwami Arms wielding Duri Noko Finishing attacks * : After Bravo activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he swings his Duri Noko at the opponent, launching lime green durian-shaped energy spheres with every swing. A stronger variation exists where he charges a giant durian-shaped energy sphere and swings it at the opponent. It can also be done in an energy slash fashion. Dnkbullet.jpg|Durian Au Lait: Duriasshe (Energy bullet ver.) Durian Au Lait slash.png|Durian Au Lait: Duriasshe (Energy slash ver.) Notes *Like the Ichigo Kunai, this Arms Weapon is more than just one weapon. It shares this trait of being a pair with the Kiwi Gekirin and Kurumi Bombers. **Unlike other non-single Arms Weapons, the Duri Noko can join together to become one weapon in the show. (The Ichigo Kunai can combine in the toyline only) Appearances Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Swords Category:Twin Weapon Category:Arms Weapons Category:Dual Weapon